When the Light Comes Out of the Shadows
by mixandmingle
Summary: Luciana, Luci, Bright was a normal American teenager until her family's business went world wide. After moving to Japan, Luci feels alone. Even when she talks to her new friends and old ones, she feels like everyone avoids her. When she met the Host Club, she found the tiniest light to help her be happy. Even so, one boy can't help but see that even a happy smile is a lonely one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Mixy here! New story! WHOOHOO! I did this on my all time favorite anime. I wrote this on my phone but I did go back and edit it on my computer though. So hopefully no mistakes!**

**Tamaki: Mixandmingle does not own us! The Host Club! She only owns Lucianna, Parker, Sam, Lily, Luna, Taylor, Mickey, Ali, Dawn, The Brights, the plot, and new characters that shall appear in next chapters!**

**Hikaru: Where's Kaoru? WHERE IS HE?**

**Me: …. Heheh, I don't know. – steps in front of a wiggling bag – Nope, I haven't seen him!**

**Kyoya: She has the rights to use WonderWorks since her family owns one. True story.**

**Me: It is! If you don't believe me I shall prove it to you! PM me though cause I don't want to say where I live. Hehe, yeah. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 1

My name is Luciana Bright. I live in America and am sixteen years old.

My family owns a now worldwide amusement park called WonderWorks.

I have four siblings. My sister, Sam, is twenty-two years old.

She has long, straight, dirty blonde hair, green blue eyes, and is short for her

age.

My brother, Parker, is eighteen years old. He has blonde hair and baby blue

eyes. For his age, he is tall. About six'two".

My sisters, Lily and Luna, are the twins. They have pin straight strawberry blonde hair (from our mother) and robin blue eyes. At seventeen, they are normal size.

Around 5'7. And a small note, You can't tell them apart. Even their voices sound the same!

I am the youngest, as you can tell. I also have blonde hair, but mine is wavy.

My eyes can be a misty blue, a bright blue, or a grey blue. I, also, am tall for

my age. Around 5'10.

Remember when I said that my family owns a now world wide amusement park called

WonderWorks? Yeah, well because of that, we are moving to Japan, where the

newest ones will be placed.

I am not happy to leave America but it must be done.

:&:&:$:$:&:&:&: : : :

" Adios Luci! " my friend Ali cried. We hugged as my best friend, Mickey (her real name is Mikelle) started crying.

" Au revoir! " Dawn cheered. She was the second happiest in our group. I was the

first. We both were barely ever down and today is no exception.

" See ya Ana! " Taylor ( my only guy friend ) mumbled. As I have each one a hug, I stopped at the last one, Mickey. She was crying silently, looking at me with somber eyes.

" I love you Mickey. " I said softly. At that, Mickey started crying hysterically and tackled me to the ground.

I giggled and hugged her as she cried into my shoulder.

I wanted to make her feel better, so I did the one thing that came to my mind.

Taking in a deep breath, and a smile, I started to sing.

" Sometimes in our lives we all have pain

We all have sorrow "

Mickey stopped crying and I felt her smile into my tank top

" But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow "

The twins ( who were there the whole time for some odd reason ) started to join

in.

" Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride

If I have things you need to borrow

For no one can fill those of your needs

That you don't let show "

Taylor, Dawn, and Ali joined in.

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem that you'd understand

We all need somebody to lean on "

" If, there is a load you have to bear

that you can't carry

I'm right up the road

I'll share your load

If you just call me "

Mickey joined in on the very last part. Sniffling, she started to sing.

Call me

If you need a friend

(Call me)

Call me

(Call me)

If you need a friend

(Call me)

If you ever need a friend

(Call me)

Call me

(Call me)

Call me

(Call me)

Call me

(Call me)

Call me

(Call me)

If you need a friend

(Call me)

Call me

(Call me)

Call me

(Call me)

Call me

(Call me)

Call me

(Call me) " at the end, we all smiled and everyone hugged me, while I lay on

the polished wood floor.

A horn from a car sounded and I frowned, forgetting my happiness. " Bye guys. I

love and will miss you. " I whispered. Suddenly, getting brighter, I looked up

smiling. " Skype ya later! " I joked.

We all laughed half-heartily. I picked up my bags and walked out of my old

house. As I waved goodbye to my friends, I took one last look at the house I

have loved and lived in for almost ten years. When we turned the corner, it

disappeared.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. This would be one long trip.

:$$:&:&: :&: : &:$:& : : :&:&

I looked in my new room. My parents let me design it personally ( now that we

were filth rich ) and I decided to do something that reminded me of home.

The walls were the perfect picture of the beach. In the photo, there was a dog playing in the water while kids were in the water, or playing in the sand. The teenagers were either tanning, playing volleyball, dancing to music, or floating

on a tube in the water.

Then there were the elderly and the adults. They were walking down the beach, ankle deep in water, or sitting under an umbrella.

When you reach the back of my room, there is a huge balcony with a hot tub.

My room was already in place. I had my clothes in the drawers and closets, my shoes are lined up by the door, my bed is in place, Et cetera.

Looking at my clothes, I decided to change out of my running shorts and baggy t-shirt.

Choosing carefully, I quickly jumped into clothes appropriate for where I'm going.

When I walked out the door, Parker bumped into me. " Sorry bro! " I called out.

As he growled at me, I ran out of the house, not wanting to see anyone else in my crazy family.

People stared as I walked towards my destination. Who wouldn't! I was wearing foreign clothes!

I was wearing a green tank top ( that used to be a shirt till I cut the sleeves shorter ) that was very fitting an outlined my hourglass figure and had ' Cool-Aid ' on it.

To match, I had white jean short shorts with black and white checkered suspenders attached and my trusty green reboks.

I jogged over to the mall, hoping to see a movie in English. Hoping.

When I finally reached the mall, my phone started buzzing. I grabbed it and hit answer. " Yes? " I asked, clearly annoyed. " Get to the house! You need to get ready for our party! " Lily and Luna yelled.

Sighing, I hit end and started sprinting back home. As I ran, my brain started to think about my friends and family back in America.

Tears immediately flew to my eyes as I ran. I missed them so much! No one could replace them. Not even if they were exactly like them!

My mind was so far away, that I didn't even pay attention to a boy I ran into. "

Sorry! " I murmured. The boy smiled and stood up, holding out his hand.

Becoming angry and serious ( I'm a hypocrite! I know! ), I stood up by myself and just stormed away. The boy was calling for me, and I could hear him running after me.

Stealing a quick glance behind my shoulder, I saw that he was gaining on me.

Starting to panic, I started to jog, then run, then in a full out sprint.

" Run Luciana Grace! Go as fast as you can! " I panted. I wasn't much of a

runner, but thanks to my tallness, I can run pretty fast.

My house came in view and my legs went faster, pumping as hard as possible. "

Just a few more steps! " I said.

Right as I stepped onto the driveway, someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the slap that I get when I ran into people back home.

" Hey! Are you listening to me? " the boy snapped, sounding annoyed. I opened my

eyes and got a good view of what he looks like.

The boy had black, slightly messy hair, glasses that hide cold, mean, grey eyes.

His figure was tall, not many muscles, and he had a black book in his hands.

His middle finger pushed up his glasses, causing a glare from the light sun to reflect off it.

" Hello? Geez you are worse than Tamaki " the boy sighed. Shaking my head, I smiled and ripped my hand out of his cold hands. " Sorry. What did you say? " I gave him a sheepish look.

The boy sighed again and glared as he pushed up his glasses. " I'm Kyoya Ootori. You must be Luciana Bright. " I looked at his feet, not looking at those

piercing, cold eyes. When I looked up again, I was smiling. " I'm sorry I have to go to dinner! Excuse me! " and with that I skipped into the house.

" Come here child! " a shrill voice yelled. My head snapped to the left and I saw a man that reminded me of Ceaser Flickerman from the Hunger Games. He had blue, hair sprayed hair, bright blue contacts, and a deep dark blue suit.

I scratched the back of my head. The Ceaser Flickerman number two walked forward briskly and dragged me into a room.

" I am Jay Der! I am your hair and make up artist and make sure you look stunning! My helpers are Freddy Sai, Tilly Washington, and Mark Life. We are all from America. Your parents hired us and we moved over here to help! Now, get her ready for me! " Jay squealed.

Giggling, I allowed the helpers to attack me. They undressed me and placed me in a lavender scented tub before washing me with warm water. Then, they waxed all hair from my body except from my head and left some for eyebrows.

Spinning me around, they put a spicy cherry lotion on me that reminded me of my favorite Dr. pepper Lip Smacker.

" Let me see her! " Jay called. The threesome stepped away from my nude body and let Jay look at me. He tsked and barked in his high voice, " More lotion!

Perfume! Pierce her ears! Paint her nails! Work on those cuticles! Wash and dry her hair twice again! Make her a different person! "

Immediately, Tilly and Mark started the tub again while Freddy took out the nail stuff. Tilly smiled at me pityingly and started scrubbing my hair with vanilla smelling shampoo and conditioner.

Freddy and Mark started on my toes and fingers and I started to fall asleep.

Right as I drifted into my dream world, water splashed on my face, waking me up.

" So sorry Miss! " Tilly shrieked. I smiled comfortingly and laughed. " It's fine! I needed to wake up anyways! "

Tilly let out a breath and continued on my hair.

$&$&two hours later$&$&

I looked at the magazine while my hair was drying from being high lighted. Tilly insisted so I got bright blonde and brown for natural and asked for the color of my outfit to be streaked in my hair. After consulting with Jay, she did it. And

I was satisfied.

There were five dings. Two for my pair of newly painted and long fingernails

along with the two dings for my toe nails and the last for my hair.

Mark rushed over and turned everything off. Immediately, I had a robe on and Jay walked in. He smiled and sat me do my make up and hair.

$&$&$&an hour later$&$&$&

I slipped into my dress, and held it to my chest as Freddy zipped it up. Jay slipped my feet into my heels while Tilly put earrings in and my necklace on and

Mark sprayed me with perfume.

They stepped back to look at me. Tilly gasped and held a hand to her mouth while the boys cried. Jay stood there, tears rolling down his cheeks as he smiled in success.

I tilted my head to the side, my blonde hair cascading down. They all gasped and

Tilly let out a sob. " You look beautiful, Luciana Grace! " Jay whispered. I blushed and looked in the mirror.

My dress was a deep indigo. It was strapless, tight in the top but flowed out into a puffed out skirt that reached the floor. It fit the word ball gown better.

The top, a dark blue, faded into a deep indigo, becoming a midnight purple on the bottom. The top had jewels on it as did the skirt, but it made it look like the night sky.

The heels, were dark blue, open toed, six inch heels.

My hair was done in a half up half down do; it was curled into ringlets, making it look elegant and beautiful. The half up style was half of my now extremely curlyhair pulled up in a French braid.

The highlights made my hair look even more natural! That is, until it came to my streaks came in. Like I had asked, they did it matching my dress. So, picture my dress colors, but in a hair version. Then it's curly. Okay, got it? Good.

Jay ushered me out into the hall saying, " Your escort shall be there. " he smiled as he closed the door.

Looking around, I didn't see anybody. Well, I did, but it was just a shadow. "

Miss Bright? " a young, but deep voice asked. I gulped and replied with a small,

" Yes, sir "

There was a chuckle as a boy stepped into the light. He had sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was in a deep blue suit. " My name is Akihiko. But you can call me Aki. " he said.

Aki held out his arm and I linked mine with his with a small giggle. " Well,

Aki, if it is okay, I would like you to call me Luci. " I said with a fake elegant accent. He gave a hearty laugh and replied in the same way.

" It would be my honor, Luci. " he gave a little bow as we walked down the aisle

to the stairs that led into the ball room. An announcer smiled and boomed, "

Miss Luciana Bright and her escort, Mr. Akihiko Sato. "

People turned and looked at us as we descended down the spiraling staircase.

The boy I ran into earlier was here, and I blushed slightly at the memory.

Aki chuckled again and nudged me. " May I have the first dance? " He gave a slight bow and with a roll of his hand, he offered it to me. I gave a courtesy and took the hand. " You may good sir. But you may not get to close. Wouldn't want the cooties now would we? " Aki, who apparently understood the American joke, laughed and we started to dance.

The dance reminded me of the wind so I loosened up and let my body flow while singing the beat of the song in a high and light voice that only Aki heard.

We both giggled and we danced again and again. Finally, after the song was over, we sat at a table, and started to talk.

A few minutes later, Aki left to go to the bathroom and immediately, boys surrounded me.

They were a little older than me and had the stench of alcohol on them. The leader purred and sat next to me. " You are a pretty girl. How would you like to dance? " he cooed.

I started to feel scared and could only shake my head. He laughed and grabbed me before pushing me against the wall behind me. His body was pressed up against mine, giving me no space to move.

Well, I could move my body, but not to well. " Are you a good girl? " his breath tickled my ear and I held back a scream. People were either having to good of a time to care or were drunk. And I didn't like that.

I forced my temper to come up, pretending that he had scratched me.

I growled and he took it in a good way, so I moved my elbow, forcing it in

between his ribs. He grunted but still purred. I moved my other elbow in thesame spot, but he did the same thing.

Having no other options, I wiggled a little, and kneed him. He smirked. " I have protection little girl. " he laughed.

I closed my eyes, hoping that God would save me. Softly, I began to sing: " Lord prepare me, to be a sanctuary. Pure and Holy, Tride and True, with Thanksgiving.

I'll be a living, Sanctuary, for you. " I was not a good singer, but that was my favorite to sing.

The man took it the wrong way and pressed harder against me, and started to feel me.

I prayed again to God that Aki would be back soon. But no such luck. I closed my eyes, and hoped that everything would be okay.

**Wow what a long chapter! over 3000 words! WOW! AMAZING! INCREDIBLE! Oh, the songs! I forgot! Yeah! Um, there won't be any songs in the next chapters unless necessary. But she won't sing a lot. Luciana doesn't like to sing, she just likes to sing songs that go well with moments in life! **

**Hunni: It's true! One time, I heard her singing Work This Out when she started to break up a fight! It was so funny! **

**Mori:…. Hm**

**Me: O-o okay then. I am working on chapter two! It's on my phone so I will have to e-mail it to myself! YAY! **

**Hikaru: KAORU! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Kaoru: MMHMGHMM!**

**Me: - whispering – Shut up! I'm doing this for your own good!**

**Kaoru: hmm!**

**Hikaru: I HEARD HIM! KAORU! – pushes me away and gets Kaoru out of bag –**

**Kaoru! I miss you so much!**

**Kaoru: ME TOO! I was so scared! Hikaru, don't ever leave me again.**

**Hikaru: never. – glomps him –**

**Me: … Luci! They are doing it again!**

**Luci: - cracks knuckles and glares – Got it boss. – puts them in separate cages –**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **_**~ NO! WE must be together! ~**_

**Me: if you want them t be together, and for them to shut up, Review! And for a special treat, Hunni will hug you!**

**Hunni: Tehe! I'm adorable! Aren't I Usa-chan!**

**Usa: …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! New chapter the next day! Yay! Okay, first of all, thank you Destrier for reviewing. And in this chapter, you might see a hint to a character I love so! ;)**

**And thank you to the people who favorited/followed! Thanks you:**

_black-rose-angel_

_HLK21_

_animefreakiscool_

**Thank you! And HLK21, your pen name reminds me of Hulk, the name. Is it not supposed to? I'm sorry if its your initials but HULK IS AWESOME! **

**Okay, quick thing, this chapter ending is very important and so, I would care if you paid close attention. ;) thanks.**

**Hunni: Mixandmingle does not own the Host Club! If she did, Tamaki would have ended with Haruhi sooner, there would be a season 2, and the twins would- * is cut off by hand ***

**Me: Shut up! I told you not to say that!**

**Hikaru: Now, its time**

**Kaoru: For the story!**

Chapter 2

I felt the man come off me, and somebody, somebody who made me feel safe, grabbed me and dragged me away.

I opened my eyes, looked down, and saw a boy with messy blonde hair, big brown eyes, and an adorable little smile looking at me. " Are you okay? " he asked. I smiled slightly and nodded.

The boy brightened up and hugged me. " I'm Hunni! I will be going to the same school as you! " he smiled.

I giggled and gave him a high five. " My name is Lucianna Grace! But you can call me Luci! " I said. The boy gave me another hug and we say down at a nearby table.

We talked, laughed and joked all night as a big, dark, tall, mountain… you get it, guy sat next to us and grunted or nodded when he had to agree or answer Hunni.

$&$&&$&the next week$&$&&$&$

An alarm went off blaring in my room. I sat up immediately and turned it off.

Smiling, I skipped over to my closet and typed in the pad,

' Monday, School '

After a minute, a bright yellow dress appeared. I gagged. I had to wear this?

Hitting delete on the pad I rewrote, ' Monday, Altered School '

The dress appeared but was more my style.

The long sleeves were cut into short, fingerless gloves, the puffs cut so it was

only half of the regular ones.

The skirts layers were gone, leaving it straight. It also now had a sweetheart neckline, making it look like a cocktail dress.

I slipped into it, and called over Mark. " Can I have the streaks in my hair placed to match this out fit? " he nodded. Since the dye was non harming, I could change it whenever and my hair wouldn't be harmed.

It took only a few minutes and I was ready to go. Slipping in some high heeled black boots, I grabbed my keys to my new jeep and walked out the door.

I hopped in and drove to my new school, Ouran Academy.

$&$&&$$&$at school&$&$&$$$$&

I pulled into the school parking lot and looked at the pink school. Laughing, I hopped out and since I was early, I decided to climb a tree. I yanked off my boots, and reached into my bag, pulling out my running shorts.

Reaching a tree that looked easy enough to climb, I put on my running shorts and started to climb.

Reaching the highest point, I laid back against trunk and closed my eyes.

Thinking about my friends made me smile and laugh a little.

" Hey! What are you doing? " a voice shrieked. It pulled me out of my thoughts, and scared me, causing me to fall off the skinny branch. I screamed and grunted

when I hit the ground.

I was glad when nothing broke but it still hurt. " Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry! " the girl cried. Wincing, I pulled myself up and have her a smile. " It's okay!

I'm Lucianna Grace Bright! I'm new here! " I exclaimed.

The girl looked at me warily before smiling. " The new American student! Nice to meet you Ana! I'm Aimi! I'm new here too! Just moved back to Japan actually!

See, I lived in England for about five years but I moved back here alone because

I missed Japan! " Dang, she was talkative.

I smiled at Aimi. Trying not to tell her off about Ana ( I hate that nickname. ),I just picked up my stuff and put my boots back on. " Let's go together then! Friends? " I asked. She nodded and we took hands and started skipping to the school.

Let me explain Aimi before I move on. It's not like I'm procrastinating or anything, no I just don't want you to read the next part just yet!

Aimi is short, about four seven. She has pencil straight auburn hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles. She ( from what I can guess ) is obsessed with flowers.

As we entered the school, I just stared at everything, letting the words I want to say, stay in my head. " Luci! Can I show you my kitten after school? " Aimi squealed. Wincing at the shrillness of her voice, I nodded. She jumped in joy and dragged me to A-1. " Come on! Let's get to work! "

When I walked in, the teacher made us stand in front of the class to introduce ourselves. Aimi went first.

" I am Aimi! I used to live in Japan but moved to England because of family problems, and moved back here by myself to live my dreams! Then I met this lady who shall introduce herself! " Aimi cheered.

The students and teachers turned their attention from the red was to me, making me blush under attention.

" I am Luciana Bright. I moved from America for business. My family owns the worldwide amusement park called WonderWorks. I am sixteen years old and my new friend is Aimi, even if I miss my old friends I hope Aimi and I can get close and I hope to meet all of you. " I gave a little smile, still blushing.

" Alright! Miss Bright and Miss Watanabe please go sit with Hikaru and Karou in the front. " the teacher said.

We nodded to him and quickly sat down. A note flew onto my desk, scaring the pee out of me. I let out a small, inaudible squeal of fright before looking around.

Seeing the twins, I knew it was them.

I opened it and saw one word before crumbling it and hurled it, hitting one of them on the head. He rubbed the spot and opened the letter. His twin whispered something to the other twin and he nodded before tossing it to Aimi.

She read it and nodded. Sighing, I turned my attention back to the lesson.

Thinking, I started to draw absentmindedly. The bell rang all too soon. Looking at my drawing, I found to my horror, the twins doing their work while grinning mischievously.

Two shadows fell over my desk, and slowly I looked up and found the twins.

Blushing, I snapped my notebook close.

" Hey, Hikaru guess that this American is now apart of our fan club. " one said.

The other ( Hikaru I'm guessing ) smiled. " Yes she is isn't she! I wonder if we can tell the school about it? " he laughed evilly.

Trying to control my anger, I started to breath heavily. Hikaru and Kaoru put their faces right in my face bubble, annoying me.

Not being able to control my anger, I stood up and slapped their faces before leaving.

...

" I swear, I don't like you twins. Your creepy, arrogant, jerks, and not to

mention perverts. Now, I am going to warn you don't get on my bad side. " I

growled as I walked back in the room, ten seconds later.

The twins smirked and said completely in sync, " You forgot your stuff didn't

you? " Blushing, I nodded. They laughed and handed me my bag and notebook.

Glaring, I jogged out of the room, not wanting to hear their evil laughter.

Still, it rang through my ears, bringing back old memories and making new ones.

I slammed into someone ( very much like the last time ) and scowled before standing up and sprinting away. " Stupid people! Why do they have to be so stupid! And those twins! They are so… " and it continued on.

When I reached my Jeep, I hopped in and immediately started driving away. I hated my new life, my new school, and my new attitude.

I missed my friends. My old house, my neighbors, my city, my grandma, Mimi, and Papa. Most of all, I missed my boyfriend, George. He was always so nice to me and loved me. He cared for me, kept the bad stuff away. I loved him. But we were separated now.

I heard a yell, a scream, slams, and after a few minutes, sirens. Then, there was whiteness and blurry faces before it faded into darkness.

**WHAT?! Didn't see that coming! I was actually going to add cats, but I decided not to. Too weird right? Normaly, I wouldn't add so much action in the first few chapters. Usually wait till chapter six. But this was an important role in the story and needed to be done ASAP**

**Again, thanks to the review and the new followers and favoriters! **

**Hunni: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell them!**

**Me: What Hunni? Who?**

**Hunni: I told Hikaru and Kaoru about, you know.**

**Me: O-O….. YOU BAKA! Go find Takashi-senpai and stay with him. Okay? I added you in this chapter because you wanted me too, and I was being nice. Now, you can go to Takashi and stay there!**

**Hunni: - climbs onto Mori and eats cake sullenly –**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **_**~ We know your secret. Before Kyoya found out about it. So, which one is Kaoru and which is Hikaru? ~ **_

**Me: One of you, what time is it?**

**One of them: noon. Why?**

**Me: - laughs evilly – You are Kaoru! You are Hikaru!**

**Kaoru uses a lighter voice than Hikaru. Hikaru's voice is slightly deeper. Ba BAM!**

**Crowd: …..**


End file.
